


Achieving Imortality

by ChokeMeDaddy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Character Death, FAHC, GTA AU, M/M, Mentions of Blood, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokeMeDaddy/pseuds/ChokeMeDaddy
Summary: These are the first three chapters of a fic that I was going to write but didn't end up writing. I figured I would post these anyways. Each chapter is one member losing another, Gavin dying in Michael's arms, Ray dying in front of Ryan and Jack dying in Geoff's.Listen to X Ambassadors - Unsteady while reading.Other good songs to listen to while reading are; So Cold - Ben Cocks and Wait - M83





	Achieving Imortality

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned before, this is the beginning of a FAHC fic that I never finished. The plot was basically, after these three die, the other living members meet each other and become friends/more in their grief. Not too long after they die, the other three come back to life and find the still living members. After initial tension, they all decide to work together and grow closer as they feel an unexplained pull towards each other. The story goes on to explain how they were all taken as children by scientists and experimented on to make them immortal. Eventually the crew escapes but fail safes mean that they each only remember one other person. The crew eventually get their memories back and form the Fake AH Crew together.  
> Enjoy reading this painful thing and don't forget to listen to those songs.

Silence. Pure silence, It filled every cell of Michael’s body and struck him to the core. His hair drenched just like the rest of him, just like the body of the man in his arms. It was pouring down, soaking the compound as if a benevolent god had opened his tears to the earth. Darkness filling every crevice, scattered with stars as night fell. A silver crescent moon sitting high above, illuminating the dead world.   
Cold, Dark, Wet, Silent, none of that mattered. Not to Michael. Not now, not now. His lover's body lay limp in his arms. His entire reasoning for being bleeding out in front of him. Why would any of that matter. He could feel the warm blood flowing through his fingers, tainting his skin, painting it red. 

“Oh god, Gavin.” The words fell from his lips in whispers. His mind echoing with the quiet gasps coming from his dying lover’s lips. The almost imperceptible whispers of “Michael. “Please. Go.” He couldn’t. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t go. He wouldn’t leave.   
Hot tears mixing with the rain, numbness filling his entire body. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be happening. He stared down brokenly at the man in his arms grief clouding his thoughts. This wasn’t fair.

He had to be brave. He had to be brave for him. 

“Gavin Please, please.” His body wracked with sobs. “Gavin, No you can’t die, you can’t die. Please”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Michael, I’m sorry.” Gavin whispering back with what little strength he had left within him. They stayed like that, sitting in the dark cold rain. In the middle of some fucking unknown compound after some stupid goddamn pointless raid. It wasn’t humane. It wasn’t humane at all.   
They sat, or rather Michael sat, Legs out in front of him on the cold, cold, harsh concrete. Gavin in his arms, whimpering, as he slowly bled out. His entire left side covered in blood from the multitude of bullets that ripped through him. A warm hand tight against the holes as if it would somehow save him.

Gavin had no energy to cry. His body was fading quickly, his mind was drowning in the darkness. Concrete buildings loomed over them. The two broken, dishevelled men. A fighter and protector. A reckless boy and his fierce lover.

Gavin’s breaths were shallow and they both knew he didn’t have long.

Gavin lifted a hand to cup Michael’s cheek gently and as the stars above twinkled, the grieving boy shook.  
“I love you. Michael,” the whisper falling from his lips with his last breath. His body went limp and his hand fell from his lover’s face. 

He broke then. rocking back and forth, clutching his baby. Hot tears against his cheeks went unnoticed he couldn’t breathe he couldn’t think. His brain wouldn’t comprehend, couldn’t comprehend the fact that his Gavin, his baby, was gone.   
“No. no, no Gavin, no you can’t be dead, Gavin please, no, you can’t be dead. GAVIN NO!” the words tearing themselves from his throat as he sat in the hard, unforgiving rain, holding his body, screaming into the night. Nothing mattered, the cold, the rain, the dark, it didn’t, couldn’t, why should it matter. WHY!? why? His screams turned to whispers as time stopped moving and the silence filled his body once more. 

After a while the muffled sound of trucks moving into the compound filled that silence. Too loud, too quiet, too loud.   
Michael didn’t want to move, He couldn’t leave his boi. But he had to. He had to leave him. Had to, had to somehow move on.

It was what he would have wanted. 

He stroked Gavin’s hair gently out of his face. “I love you.” He whispered gently, kissing his forehead. “I love you.” He stood slowly, stilling holding the body, unwilling to leave him just yet. Gently he placed his lover's body on the ground knowing that he couldn’t take him, that he had to leave him behind to save himself. Before leaving, he reached down and slowly slid the beautiful, British boy’s eyes closed. He stood over him and took in the sight of his partner, his lover, his friend before he left. 

Taking a few hits from tree branches, he scrambled up the hill out of the compound. Once he reached the top, he turned, looking back at the body illuminated by harsh lights and whispered out into the night. “I’m sorry.” before turning and jogging down the pitch black highway through the pouring rain.


End file.
